Kitty Cat
by magikedforyou
Summary: Hermione needs help & the only one she can think of is Minerva. Takes place during the final battle.


**I don't own the characters!**

**Hermione/ Minerva pairing**

Hermione ran through the forest as fast as her four legs could take her. She had barely escaped with her life from the Malfoy manor. Both Ron and Harry had escaped with Dobby along with Luna, Olivander and the goblin, but Hermione hadn't been able to move and had only been able to watch them leave her behind. She knew that they didn't have a choice but it still hurt to think that they had abandoned her with Bellatrix. She had been confined to a small cell in the basement and only taken out for daily torture at the hand of Bellatrix and when she wasn't available others would come and play with her. It only took her a few days to come up with a plan to escape but it took her three months to pull it off. Every time she wasn't being tortured she would go into a deep meditation and search for her animagus. She shouldn't have been able to do it since all known logic said it took years and most never could turn into an animagus, but she did it; against all odds she found hers and called it into being. Transforming in the middle of the night right after she was tortured Hermione easily slipped through the bars of the door and right out the back door of the Malfoy manor. Once outside the manor property, she did something incredibly stupid and apparated while still in her animagus form. Landing awkwardly in the middle of a forest she ran with all her might to get away from the traces her magic left by apparating.

Waking up to a stampede, Hermione opened up her bright green eyes to instantly close them again as she saw centaurs running past her. Gathering her courage, Hermione once again opened up her eyes to watch as centaur after centaur ran past her with their bows strung chasing after what she assumed was a threat. Once the centaurs past her huddled form underneath a tree, she got up on shaky legs and took a few steps forward before whimpering out in pain. Shaking her head to clear the cobwebs and to force the pain into the back of her mind, Hermione sat down and looked around. Eye's widening in surprise, Hermione figured out that she had apparated into the Forbidden Forest right next to Hogwarts. Taking a deep breath, Hermione stood up on her four legs and closed her eyes and called upon her animagus to change back into her human form. Starting to feel it come out, Hermione let it take over only to whelp in pain as she hit an invisible barrier preventing her from changing back. Eye's widening in fright Hermione tried again only to hit the same invisible wall that was preventing her from changing. Growing more and more scared Hermione tried again and again until she eventually passed out from the exertion and pain of trying to change back into her human form.

Waking up again in the Forbidden Forest, Hermione knew that she would need to get help. Being the smart witch that she was Hermione decided to go to Minerva, the smartest witch in the world and also her unrequited love. Hermione developed a crush on Minerva in her fourth year and by the time she was in her sixth year she was in love. Her sixth year was tough, trying to hide her feelings for her transfiguration teacher and also help Harry and get through her school work. Even though it would hurt her to go to Minerva she knew that Minerva would figure out who she was and be able to turn her back the quickest, and needing medical treatment fast, Minerva was her only hope; plus it didn't hurt that she was close by. Gathering the rest of her strength Hermione used her astronomy lessons and headed toward Hogwarts.

Stepping out of the Forbidden Forest near Hagrid's hut, Hermione panting with exhaustion looked up at the Hogwarts castle bathed in moonlight. Looking down at her paws Hermione started walking up to the castle at a slow but steady pace, breathing heavily through her mouth as she watched her blood start to break through old scabs and seep through her already dirty orange fur. Crossing the courtyard with relative ease, Hermione easily slipped through a set of doors leading into the school. Looking around, Hermione sighed with relief for not spotting a single student or Mrs. Norris for that matter. Climbing up the stair cases to get to Minerva's room, Hermione noticed that the stairs cases were actually working in her favor and getting her to Minerva faster than what normally would be possible. Finally getting to Minerva's room after a long walk and with three long cuts re-opening and panting heavily, Hermione sat down on her hunches and gave a yowl. "Come in." could be heard from inside but being unable to open the door Hermione gave another yowl. After another minute the door opened up to reveal Minerva in all her glory.

The door opened up and Hermione looked up to see Minerva in her typical black school robes looking down the hall way instead of down at her. Giving another meow, Minerva looked down and a gasp was dragged from her as Hermione was revealed in all her glory as a dirty and wounded kitten. Hermione was promptly picked up and tucked under Minerva's arm and then placed on her desk. Looking around Hermione knew she had to get Minerva to understand who she was before anything happened but before she could do anything she was hit with a spell. Giving a cry in outrage Hermione jumped to the side as she saw another spell heading her way. Hissing in protest Hermione looked down at herself and saw that she was clean but not healed, sighing in relief she had to once again jump to the side to avoid another spell. Getting irritated Hermione hissed and raised her paw to strike at Minerva and watched as she stepped back and raised her eyebrow in concentration and amusement.

Hermione knew that she could not get healed as her animagus because it could lead to major difficulties, so she did the only thing she could think of; she hissed and got ready to attack Minerva. She really didn't want to but she saw no other choice and she really needed Minerva to think and to really grab her attention. And know she had it, Minerva was looking at her with questions in her eyes. Meowing, Hermione put her front paws on a stack of student papers and started to scatter them everywhere on the floor, she then proceeded to stick her paws in the ink well and put her inky paws on the desk. She then proceeded to drag her paws down the desk spelling out H G. Hearing a gasp, Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked up at Minerva and saw understanding dawn on her.

"Hermione? Is that you?"

"Meow"

"Hermione!"

"Meow!"

"You're a cat! How are you a cat? You should not have been able to be an animagus. When did you start training? Who trained you? It should have taken you years to complete training and get an animagus. You would have had to start training during your first year of school here. Dumbledore was too busy to train you and I never trained you so who trained you? Did you start training while in school or out of school? How are you an animagus? Why are you still in your cat form? What's wrong? You're stuck aren't you? Hold still I'm going to have to force you to turn back to your human form. You ready?"

"Meow"

Hermione sat still on Minerva's desk as a streak of magic came out of Minerva's wand and hit her right in the chest. Crying out in pain, Hermione felt her body start to change. Gasping, she felt her bones break and muscles strain as everything grew back to its original shape. Instead of quick and easy transformation, Hermione was left to endure a painful transformation caused by her previous wounds and her careless apparition. Finally Hermione was left curled up in the fetal position on Minerva's desk in rags as her wounds leaked with renewed vigor. Moaning in pain, Hermione finally accepted the blackness to creep upon her and take her as she finally felt safe in Minerva's presence.

Minerva gasped in shook as a practically naked Hermione appeared on top of her desk. Taking the few steps she needed to, to reach her desk Minerva ran her fingers through Hermione's newly clean hair only to whimper in pain as she took in the extent of Hermione's wounds as a human. Quickly summoning the needed potions, Minerva made quick work of healing Hermione the best she could before she levitated the girl and brought her to her rooms and tucked her into her bed. Leaning down to kiss the top of Hermione's head Minerva heard frantic knocking on her door.

Racing down the steps to her office she whipped open the door to see a young Gryffindor boy telling her that everyone was to be in the great hall right away. Glancing around her office to make sure things were fairly neat after Hermione came through, Minerva turned and locked her office before calling Winky. Going at a clipped pace Minerva was quickly accompanied by Winky, which she quickly pulled to the side and bent down to her level.

"I have a guest in my room, Winky. You must sit with her and care for her until I get back. No one must know she is here and if someone tries to find out you must keep her safe. If you must, take her to my house. Under no circumstances is she to be left alone and no one can know where she is. Is that understood Winky?"

"Yes, mistress. Might I ask who she is?"

"Hermione" And with that Minerva turned on her heel and continued her march toward the great hall as Winky disappeared.

Hermione woke up with a start as a loud bang and squeal registered in her head. She leapt up with great agility compared to her injuries and grabbed her wand. Whirling around Hermione came face to face with her advisory, Bellatrix Lestrange. She watched in horror as Bellatrix flung Winky around like a rag doll smashing her against the dresser and mirror before letting her drop like a stone to the ground knocked out. Hermione readied herself as Bellatrix turned to face her with her wand raised. Before she could even take a second breath Bellatrix shot a jinx at her. Hermione barely put up her shield in time; it was weak and wobbly and looked like it would crumble at the next shot to it.

"Oh, is my little pet tired? Maybe you should just give up." Cackling Bellatrix raised her arm to shoot a spell at Hermione's shield to finally topple it.

"You will not harm her!" Minerva skidded into the room with her wand pointed at Bellatrix. Minerva had felt her barriers in her room breached and had felt Winky cry out for help right before she was knocked out. She had raced through the corridors dodging everyone and everything trying to get to her room as quickly as possible. Skidding into the room she had found Winky lying on the ground not moving and Bellatrix two wand moves away from defeating Hermione.

"It looks like I will get to kill you today, Minerva." Twirling around to face Minerva instead of Hermione a shot of red flew from her wand. Minerva quickly threw up a shield and shot her own hex at Bellatrix. In seconds Bellatrix and Minerva were battling it out as Hermione slowly crawled to Winky to see if she was alright. Gathering the house elf in her arms Hermione looked up to see Bellatrix gaining the upper ground as Minerva was too distracted by trying to keep them safe as well. Feeling overwhelmed and unbelievably tired, Hermione knew that she had to do something before Bellatrix did truly win.

"I will never be your pet again, Bellatrix!" Hermione shouted to be heard above the noise of the fight. Bellatrix laughed as she turned to shoot a hex at Hermione only to hear Minerva growl behind her.

"She is not yours!" Minerva shouted as she whispered a curse she never thought she would utter, avada kedavra. Bellatrix's eyes widened as her shield protecting her crumbled down and the spell hit her right in the stomach. Crying out in shock Bellatrix fell down for the last time. Minerva raced over to Hermione and Winky and gathered them in her arms. Picking up Winky and helping up Hermione, Minerva quickly turned her brooch into a portkey.

Hermione felt the telltale sign of the portkey activating as a hook seemed to grab at her naval and pull her forward. Landing in a heap on a wood surface, Hermione didn't get any time to see where she was before Minerva was bending over her and asking her if she was okay and were it hurt. Groaning Hermione rolled over onto her back to stare up at the ceiling as she felt Minerva ghost her hands over her, trying to make sure she was alright. Turning her head to the side, Hermione started to see spots in her vision and buzzing in her ears. Trying and failing to keep her eyes open, Hermione closed them but only to open them seconds later as she felt Minerva's hand on her cheek.

"I love you, Minerva."

**It will be awhile for the next chapter to come up, I have been very busy and this took me 3 weeks to write as I kept having to stop in weird places and then come back to it days later.**

**If you like this pairing than you should attempt to write one of your own.**

**Will probably turn into an M rating in the next chapter, if I ever get around to it.**


End file.
